Magic
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic in a very unexpected way (Camelot time) - as always this is Merthur SLASH (guy on guy) but not . anyway, give it a read and leave me your Thank Love!


**Author's notes: Totally out of left field, as all of my Merthur stories come. I hope you guys like it, cause I certainly do. It's different from what I've written thus far. But I really do like it.**

**Anyway - even if you don't like it, please leave me with your opinion, cause it will only help me get better. Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Magic was prickling at his skin. It wanted to get out. It wanted to touch. It wanted to caress. He wanted his magic out, touching, caressing, loving, still he couldn't allow that to happen. The secret needed to be kept.

But when Arthur slowly, slowly entered him, opening him up with the fullness of his manhood, Merlin almost exploded. His magic took every single bit of pain away, helped his muscles open up to Arthur, welcome him into being one for the very first time. With the last shred of willpower Merlin held onto his magic, kept it bound inside of his body fighting the pure pleasure now running rampant through his very blood.

Arthur started to move gently, every ounce of friction like electricity to Merlin's every cell. With Arthur's every move, Merlin's magic begged to be let out, begged to be allowed touch, to love, to pleasure. With Arthur's every move Merlin lost the battle with himself, with his magic just a little more.

Then Arthur leaned down, chest to chest with Merlin, and nibbled on his neck just a little as he kept moving agonizingly slow inside of him. Merlin fisted the royal sheets in an effort to keep his sanity. Arthur must have thought he was in pain because Merlin heard him whisper the softest of apologies, his heavy, hot breath landing erotically on the shell of Merlin's ear.

It was torture. It felt like his body was about to explode with pleasure and be put back together by his magic only to explode and be rebuilt over and over again. A soft moan left his lips, his arms wrapping around his king, pulling them even closer together, before turning his face to look into Arthur's lust filled blue eyes. And it was Merlin's own undoing for the king crashed their lips together in a needy and loving kiss that took Merlin's sanity away, whatever had been left of it.

"I love you." Merlin breathed out the second Arthur relinquished his lips. "Forgive me." Was the last thing that he managed to say before the last of his will was broken and his magic released. His eyes turned golden as his body arched under the pleasure or freedom. His magic expanded from his body and engulfed Arthur in it. His senses extended with his magic and he felt every single beautiful inch of his king's body, every slight move of muscle brought even more pleasure to Merlin's whole being.

Arthur kept moving inside of him at the same slow pace, his eyes locked on Merlin's own, as if enchanted. He watched Merlin carefully and Merlin allowed everything to show on his face, in his eyes, he held nothing back. He had nothing to hold back anymore.

When Arthur shifted a little and ever so gently brushed his prostate, Merlin full on moaned. His magic moved to wrap tighter around Arthur and Merlin felt as if he had a dozen hands to caress his king with. He ached to touch every inch of him at once, to kiss and taste and love and his magic allowed him to finally do just that.

Merlin arched his back under Arthur again to welcome him deeper, closer still. His magic worked in time with Merlin's lust filled, aching body. It slowly spread Arthur's cheeks and slipped inside the king just as the king was inside of its master. Arthur moaned and Merlin screamed at the sensory overload. It felt just as if his own aching manhood would have entered his love while his love was taking him. It was too much, too much to handle. Merlin felt as if he would burst into flames. Yet he didn't. Yet he found the strength to withstand the flood of pleasure rushing inside of him.

Arthur wrapped his arms under his back and pulled him closer, pushing in deeper and faster now, moaning wantonly into Merlin's neck. Merlin pulled his legs further apart to allow the king more room. He bit his lip keeping back a scream of pleasure as his magic mirrored the king's every thrust and made Merlin feel as if he was penetrating while being taken. No man should feel as good, as much Merlin thought for one second before Arthur's mouth was upon his, needy, demanding, loving.

"Look at me." Arthur demanded of him once he pulled away from Merlin's mouth and Merlin had to obey. He knew his eyes would still be gold as his magic was free to do as it willed. He knew the king would see it. Would see him for who he really was, but had no choice but to obey the man he loved. Arthur looked into his eyes for a long time, never stopping his movements.

He finally brushed a stray strand of hair from Merlin's eyes and rolled his eyes in pleasure as Merlin's magic caressed his face, mirroring his own actions.

"Magic." Arthur whispered.

Merlin bit his lip. A single tear fell down his cheek. "Forgive me." He whispered but it got lost under the moan that left his chest when Arthur really hit into his prostate. Arthur grunted in response, buried his face in Merlin's neck and began really slamming into him. Merlin felt Arthur inhale deeply as he moved faster and faster, he felt the king nuzzle his neck and gently bite at the sensitive skin behind his ear. He knew his magic was treating his love to the same pleasure the king was bringing him but couldn't help from kissing Arthur's shoulder between pants.

Arthur began losing rhythm. Merlin's magic felt his balls pulled into his body, it felt how close Arthur was to his release so it licked at Arthur's balls causing him to shudder from head to toe as he spilled his seed inside of Merlin. The overwhelming feelings – his own pleasure, Arthur's movements, his magic squeezed inside of his king as Arthur orgasmed – brought Merlin to his own completion, even if Arthur had never touched his aching manhood. He spilled himself onto his and Arthur's chests, clinging tightly onto the other man, yelling out Arthur's name before latching his lips to the king's shoulder to keep himself for yelling out his feelings for the whole castle to hear.

Neither of them moved. Not even as Merlin's magic cleaned them and pulled the covers on top of Arthur's body before retiring to its place inside of Merlin's worn out body. They remained like that for what seemed like centuries, Merlin cherishing every single second, as he feared it would be his last.

Tears finally came. They began falling quietly on Merlin's cheeks, staining his face, wetting Arthur's hair as his face was still buried in Merlin's neck. Merlin made no move to wipe them away. He feared moving would finally trigger Arthur's wrath, so he delayed the moment as much as he could.

Though he did not avoid it. Arthur finally pulled away from Merlin, not even looking him in the eyes as he did so. He kept quiet and to himself and Merlin's world crumbled to dust. He pulled his legs together in an effort to keep the emptiness away. It didn't work. Arthur had left him empty, not just his body, but his heart as well as Merlin felt the full blow of his rejection. It left Merlin paralyzed.

Arthur moved off the bed. He found his tunic and pulled it on. It was long enough to cover him to his thighs. Not that Merlin noticed much through the continuous stream of tears. He did see Arthur sit at his table and let his head rest in the palms of his hands, but turned his body away and crawled into fetal position.

It was a long time before Arthur spoke. "You lied to me." It was nothing more than a whisper. Merlin heard it regardless. It was a statement. Not a question. It was filled with pain. And betrayal. And it hurt Merlin more than he could have ever expressed in words. He found nothing to reply.

"Why?" Arthur finally asked him. And Arthur did deserve an answer. So Merlin moved, wiped his tears away and sat up in the middle of the bed, clutching the royal bedding to his chest like a child.

"I feared for my life." He managed to whisper, still not looking in Arthur's direction.

He did look, however, with wide eyes, when Arthur suddenly bolted up from his chair, knocking it to the ground, pulling Excalibur from its resting place and bounding the small space between them, pointing the weapon at Merlin's throat, stopping just a fraction of an inch away.

Merlin's magic recoiled on instinct. It spilled out of Merlin's skin and created a protective shield over his entire body. Arthur pushed the sword against it and it only bounded back. He threw it away angrily, the metal landing on the cold stone floor with a loud noise.

"Liar." Arthur spat out.

Merlin remained frozen. He had no idea his magic was capable of such feats. He kept staring at the greatest sword to ever have been created as it rested uselessly on the floor where Arthur had thrown it. He almost felt sorry for the beautiful object.

Arthur jumped on the bed, pinning him against the soft mattress by his wrists. The look in Arthur's eyes was fierce, his body tense, like a lion's when it's about to attack.

"Why, Merlin, why did you lie to me?" Arthur's voice was filled with pain as if Merlin had ripped his heart out and cut it into pieces. Merlin swallowed hard.

"At first I was afraid for my life." Arthur snorted. "My magic… I was born with it…" Arthur let go of Merlin's wrists and moved to get off him. Merlin panicked and pulled Arthur back by the back of his neck. "When I came to Camelot I had to keep it a secret…"

Arthur pushed against Merlin's chest and got up. Merlin followed, naked as the day he was born and just as vulnerable as he ordered his magic to never again recoil against Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's wrist with all of the strength he had, clinging onto the king, onto his love for dear life.

"When your father died you hated magic just as much. I feared losing you."

"Years of lies." Was all that Arthur replied.

"Years." Merlin echoed. "Of fear." He finished lamely. "I love you, Arthur. You're my king. My heart. My destiny. Without you I'm nothing. Magic or no magic, I'm nothing without you." Merlin let go of Arthur's wrist when he felt the king pull away.

"Get out of my chambers."

The words hurt Merlin deeply, made him double over as if hit in the gut. "Forgive me." He whispered as he fell to his knees, tears once again falling on his face. Arthur didn't turn around. He moved to the window and simply looked out at the full moon shining over his palace.

Merlin finally managed to gather up the strength to move. He slowly picked up his clothes and got dressed as quietly as he could. His magic carried him through most of his movements as the pain in his heart was far too big for his frail body to handle.

He turned one last time to look at Arthur before moving to leave the room. His magic lashed out without his control and wrapped around the king, hugging him, apologizing as best it could for all the misery it had caused. Merlin felt Arthur struggle to get free, ordered his magic to let go, yet it didn't listen, it clung to the man Merlin loved more than life itself like a second skin until, finally, the king broke and fell to his knees.

Merlin felt him cry. Merlin felt his magic wipe away the tears, kiss at the back of the king's neck, caress his face, just as Merlin ached to do. When Arthur didn't push away anymore Merlin took a small step forward. One step turned to two and two to four and the distance between him and Arthur was no more so he kneeled behind his king and wrapped his arms around Arthur's strong frame resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"I will never again lie to you, no matter what." He promised with his entire heart and soul.

"Leave. Run." Arthur sobbed. "If you stay you have to die."

Merlin's magic pulled them closer together. "Then I die happy knowing I was yours just once, without secrets, without lies." Merlin clung tighter to his king.

"If you love me, you'll leave and not force me to watch you burn."

Merlin shivered, finally understanding. He placed a small kiss at the nape of Arthur's neck. "You're the king, Arthur. No one can force you to do anything you don't want to. I'm staying. Here. In Camelot. In this chamber. With you. Always, always with you."

"You can't… the law…"

"Is made by the king." Merlin stated, filled with confidence as pure happiness was now taking hold of his heart. Arthur loved him. Arthur wanted him alive. Merlin's magic began to tremble around them from feeling Merlin's happiness.

"It's warm…" Arthur whispered, his tears subsiding somewhat.

"What is?"

"Your magic…"

"Is it? I never noticed." Merlin smiled against Arthur's skin.

"Feels… warm… safe…"

"It will protect you like it protects me. Because it loves you, just as much as I do. You give it a purpose. And me." Merlin smiled. "You're what's missing to make me and my magic whole, Arthur, can't you see that?"

"Yes… I see…" Arthur whispered and straightened his back. "I see how a big eared utter idiot is going to make my life a mess…" Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur slowly turned to face him. His tears had dried out now. "And, apparently, I'm a bigger idiot for allowing it… even wanting it."

Merlin smiled from ear to ear at Arthur's words. "It's good to hear… you admit that you're an idiot." Merlin teased, feeling the tension between them lift. Arthur smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Clotpole!" Merlin scolded.

"Idiot!" Arthur replied before both of them smiled and their lips met in the middle, Merlin's magic wrapping them up in a safe cocoon of warmth and light.


End file.
